Shattered Mirror
by viaKawaiiQueen
Summary: Chiharu Sakura is an 18 year old girl who has always been compared to others all her life. While taking a walk in the park one day, she accidentally trips and drops her school bag into a hole. Thinking it was shallow, she jumps in, but ends up in Wonderland instead. In turn, Alice is sent out to Chiharu's world. (Extended summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Shattered Mirror**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Chiharu Sakura is an 18 year old girl who has always been compared to others all her life. While taking a walk in the park one day, she accidentally trips and drops her school bag into a hole. Thinking it was shallow, she jumps in, but ends up in Wonderland instead. In turn, Alice is sent out to Chiharu's world because of the switch survey- an event where the rabbit hole opens up, and anyone who jumps in will replace the current foreigner for three months. Unfortunately for Chiharu, all she hears from the residents is Alice's name, and she tries her best not to go insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong>

**OCs**

**Vulgar Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Chiharu! Honestly, can't you do anything right!?"Tsunako, Chiharu's mother shouted slapping the girl, who collapsed onto the cold, white marble floor.<p>

"My sincerest apologies, mother."Chiharu apologized, looking down at the floor.

"Hmph! Honestly, if you were more like your sister, I wouldn't have to slap you so often."Tsunako spat. "Go to school immediately."

"Yes, mother."Chiharu muttered, staggering to her feet. She picked up her schoolbag and left the manor.

"Are you alright, Chiharu?"Miyuki, Chiharu's step-sister asked. "Your cheek is extremely red."

"…"Chiharu ignored Miyuki, walking ahead. "Just because I'm not her actual daughter…. That woman… If you were going to treat me this way, what was the point in adopting me?"she complained, clenching her fists.

* * *

><p>Chiharu sat in class, staring out the window next to her. She could see the track from the window.<p>

"Are you looking at Miyuki-chan?"Chiharu's friend, Natsuko whispered.

"Not really."Chiharu shrugged, turning her head to face the chalkboard. "I don't care about her."

"Really? But she's so pretty! A little prettier than you, but you're still really cute, Chiharu-chan!"Natsuko smiled.

Chiharu frowned. "Tch…"she turned her head back to the window.

Miyuki was running laps around the track, and seemed to be in the lead.

"Show off."the brunette growled.

"Sakura-kun, what are you looking at?"the teacher asked, slightly angry.

"Sorry sensei. I think I have a headache. I'm going to the infirmary."she replied, leaving.

"Honestly, why can't that girl be more like her sister?"the teacher sighed, as he watched Chiharu leave.

* * *

><p>While resting in the infirmary, Chiharu had a dream.<p>

"Where am I?"she asked. She was in a strange place. It looked like a room where a child had colored with crayon.

"You're in a dream within a dream."a voice echoed.

"Who said that?"Chiharu looked around, but saw no one.

"Sometimes dreams reflect your innermost desires."the voice chuckled, and there was silence.

Chiharu opened her eyes, and sat up on the bed.

"Sensei, how long have I been asleep?"she asked, holding her head as if she still had a headache.

"You slept through all five periods and lunch. The last class is in session right now."the nurse replied.

"Ah, I see. Can I go home? I'm not feeling well."Chiharu lied.

"Yes, let me just write down a note for you."he replied, scribbling on a piece of white scratch paper. He handed it to her with a smile. "Feel better."

"Thank you sensei."Chiharu bowed and left.

"Sleeping through five periods? Why can't she be more like her sister?"the nurse sighed, after Chiharu left.

* * *

><p>Alice was preparing tea for Nightmare and Gray as they did paperwork.<p>

"Hey Nightmare, I've been seeing a hole in the sky. What is it exactly?"Alice asked.

"That? Oh right, I have to explain to you. Well, every so often, there's a game even where the foreigner is permitted to leave wonderland for three months."Nightmare explained, interlacing his fingers.

"R-really?! Does that mean I can-"

"You're only allowed to go through the rabbit hole if a person comes through the rabbit hole. You'll basically be switched, and you may end up somewhere unusual depending on where they came from."Nightmare cut her off. "It's called the Switch Survey."

"What's the point in all that?"Alice asked, rather disappointed.

"It's so you can see things from someone else's perspective."he replied.

"It sounds dangerous. Are there certain places where the rabbit hole is placed on the other side?"Alice asked.

"Yes. It only appears to people who seem to need it most."Nightmare answered.

"This is the first time it's happened, since you're the first ever outsider, Alice."Gray chimed in.

"Really? Peculiar…"Alice muttered. "Ah! I forgot! I told Blood that I'd drop by to pick up some books! I'll be off!"she exclaimed, running out of the office.

"You already chose someone, didn't you, Nightmare-sama?"Gray asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Naturally."the incubus replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! This is a new story replacing my other one because I didn't really feel a good flow from the other one, and I feel as though this one has a better plot. Let me know how you like it so far!<strong>


	2. Between You and I

**Shattered Mirror**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Chiharu Sakura is an 18 year old girl who has always been compared to others all her life. While taking a walk in the park one day, she accidentally trips and drops her school bag into a hole. Thinking it was shallow, she jumps in, but ends up in Wonderland instead. In turn, Alice is sent out to Chiharu's world because of the switch survey- an event where the rabbit hole opens up, and anyone who jumps in will replace the current foreigner for three months. Unfortunately for Chiharu, all she hears from the residents is Alice's name, and she tries her best not to go insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong>

**OCs**

**Vulgar Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Between You and I<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiharu walked around aimlessly through town. "I don't want to go home..."she sighed, turning to look at the window of a bridal dress shop. "It's beautiful. It'd be nice if I could wear one... But I won't get married like this.."she frowned, turning to leave.<p>

"Hey, that girl's pretty cute."a boy whispered to his friend.

"Yeah she is, but have you seen Kawasaki High's Sakura Miyuki? She's way cuter!"his friend replied.

"Shh! She'll hear you."the friend scolded. Chiharu turned to them and smiled wryly.

"It's fine, I don't mind. After all, I'm always compared to my sister. Even by complete strangers, it doesn't affect me."she said, and walked away.

"That girl was Sakura's sister?"

* * *

><p>"I ended up here."Chiharu sighed, sitting on a bench in the park. "I always end up here whenever I run away."<p>

She watched children play on the playground, chasing each other while others sat in a circle.

"Cops and robbers, huh?"she smiled. "I remember Miyuki, Souta and I used to play that all the time... But now we're older, and they're dating..."she frowned, and stood up. "It's getting pretty dark out... But I don't want to go home. I think I'll go buy some books from the bookstore."

Walking through the forest-like area of the park, she accidentally tripped, and her bag slipped off her shoulder and fell into a ditch.

"Ah! My college application is in there!"she cried. "It's so dark, I can't see.. Well, I'm sure it's not _that _deep. This is a park after all. I'll just jump in and get it, then climb out."she sighed, sitting on the edge of the whole. "Though... It's more like a hole, than a ditch."she thought aloud.

"Holes are meant to be jumped in."the voice from earlier said.

"That voice..."Chiharu frowned. "Holes are only meant to be jumped in if there is something important down below."she said, and jumped in.

* * *

><p>Nightmare chuckled, leaning back into his chair.<p>

"What is it, Nightmare?"Alice asked, perplexed at the incubus' sudden laughter.

"Someone has jumped through the hole."he replied. "It's your turn now, Alice."he pointed to the forest connecting the Country of Heart, to the Country of Clover.

"Over there?"she asked. "I understand. This is part of the game, right?"she smiled, determined. Alice grabbed her coat and ran off.

"You explained to her that she'll end up wherever that person came from, right?"Gray asked, pouring coffee for the incubus.

"Of course I did. She just didn't listen."Nightmare shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee unconsciously. "Blegh! Gray!"he spat the coffee out.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"Chiharu cried, as she fell flat on her butt. "Something like that... I would have died, but I didn't.. Wait, where am I?!"she looked around frantically.<p>

Suddenly, the bushed behind her rustled, causing her to wimper and scoot back.

"W-who's there?"she called. A man emerged from the bushes, rubbing his head in pain. He hard light brown hair, crimson colored eyes, and was dressed strangely.

"Hmm? Are you an outsider?"the man asked, noticing Chiharu.

"Outsider?"she repeated, confused.

"So you are one! Oh, it's time for that event! I get it, I get it."the man laughed to himself. "What's your name?"he asked, holding his hand out.

After a moment of hesitation, she took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"My name is Chiharu Sakura."she replied. 'Since I'm supposedly an "outsider", that means I'm in a foreign country right? I think they usually say their first names first.' she thought to herself.

"What a cute name! Haha! I'm Ace, the knight of Heart Castle."the man exclaimed, smiling.

"Uhm.. What were you doing in those bushes, Mr. Ace?"she asked as politely as she could.

"You don't have to be so polite, just call me Ace!"the knight said. "Well, I was laying down on the tree branch napping, when this bag fell from the sky and hit me!"he frowned.

"B-bag?! Where is it?"Chiharu asked.

"Huh? Oh, somewhere over there, but there are lots of tho-"he was cut off, as Chiharu ran to get the bag. "H-hey! Wait.!"he cried, grabbing her arm right before she was about to go through the bush. "Be careful, there are a lot of thorns in there."Ace scolded. "I'll get it for you."he said, sticking his arm in and retrieving the bag for her. His gloves covered with thorns.

"O-oh no! Your hands!"Chiharu cried. "You didn't have to, I could've done it myself!"she looked sadly at the man.

"It's fine, I'm wearing gloves anyways."he chuckled. "And I couldn't let such a cute girl get hurt. It's a man's job to do something like this."he smiled.

"C-cute?"she blushed. 'If he saw Miyuki, he'd definitely think she's cuter.' she thought, frowning. "Ace, can I have my bag?"

"Oh! Right, here you go."he handed the bag to her, and she began to dig through it.

"Ace, out of these two, who do you think is cuter?"she asked, holding up a photo of her and Miyuki in their middle school days.

"Huh? Hmmm... I'd have to say the one with brown hair."Ace replied.

"R-really? What about the girl with pink hair?"she asked.

"Hmm. She doesn't really look that cute to me."he smiled. "This is Chiharu and her sister?"

"H-how did you know?"Chiharu blushed.

"Well, it's the hair and the sad face."Ace replied.

"S-sad face?"she turned away.

"It doesn't look like it's changed at all."Ace chuckled. "Does it have to do with your sister?"

"..."Chiharu stayed quiet.

"I hit the nail right on the head? Well, I won't ask you about it if you don't want to say anything."he said, stretching.

"Ah, by the way, how do I get home? I'm not familiar with this place."she asked.

"It's hard for me to explain, so I'll take you to my good friend Julius."Ace replied.

"Really? That'd be great."she smiled.

"Anyways, we should hurry, it might get dark soon."Ace said, as he began walking.

"R-right!"Chiharu followed behind.

* * *

><p>After what felt like three hours, Ace and Chiharu arrived at the Clock Tower.<p>

"Do you often get lost?"Chiharu giggled, picking a few leafs from her hair.

"Haha, I guess so. It gives me opportunities to explore though."Ace replied. "You're the first person who's never complained about me getting lost."he added, as they walked inside.

"Hmmm… Well, it's just like you said; it gives us an opportunity to explore and have an adventure!"she exclaimed with a smile.

"… I see."Ace smiled back, and pet the girl.

"W-what are you doing?!"she blushed furiously, though she did not push him away as Alice normally would have.

"You're a good girl, aren't you, Chiharu?"he said, causing Chiharu to become happy.

"Chiharu is a good girl?"she asked happily in third person.

"Yup! A really good girl."Ace praised, ruffling up her hair a bit.

"Uwah~! Ace-nii is the best!"she exclaimed, holding onto his arm like a child.

"Haha! Thanks, Chiharu."he laughed. Suddenly silence filled the air.

Realizing her behavior, Chiharu pulled away from Ace with a face brighter than a tomato. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your personal space!"she apologized, extremely flustered.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Other than that, why didn't you call me Ace-nii?"he asked.

"I-I didn't want to make you feel awkward."she replied.

"Hmmm? Awkward? Not really. In return, I'll call you Chi!"he exclaimed.

"T-then… Ace is now Ace-nii."she blushed, as a bubbly aura surrounded her.

"What are you doing?"a voice called.

"Oh! Hi Julius! We came to see you!"Ace laughed, pulling Chiharu along with him as he ran over to the blue haired man.

"An outsider?"Julius asked.

"Yup! Her name's Chi!"the knight replied.

"Chi!"Julius raised an eyebrow.

"Chiharu Sakura is my full name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Monrey. Ace-nii has talked a lot about you."she bowed politely.

"Has he?"the clock maker narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Yes! All good things of course. He also told me about your job!"she smiled. "It's such tedious work, yet you do it all without any imperfections. It's wonderful! You're like a magician!"

"A magician?"Julius repeated. "I remember Alice saying something like that."he muttered to himself.

For only a second, Chiharu frowned, but Ace noticed it. "Julius, Alice isn't the main topic right now! We have to explain things to Chi!"the knight said.

"Oh, right. Then, come with me."Julius said, leading the two to his work space. "Sorry if it's a bit messy."

"Rather than a bit, it's really messy, isn't it?"Ace joked, causing the clock maker to fluster.

"No, not at all! Compared to my room back at home, it's much cleaner."Chiharu smiled. "There's no need to worry, Mr. Monrey. You're busy, so it's only natural you don't have time to clean up after yourself."she assured.

"I see… Thank you."Julius blushed a bit. "Oh. You don't need to be so polite. Just call me Julius."

"Very well. Could you please explain this world to me, Julius? Ace-nii has given me basic information such as the name of this place and the reason I'm here, but I'm sure there's more to it than that."she asked politely.

"I see. Well, since you're already aware of why you're here, I'll tell you a bit about this country then."Julius started. " Currently, three territories are in a power struggle. These territories are the Hatter's Mansion, the Amusement Park, and the Heart Castle, where Ace resides. This area we are in right now is called the Clock Tower, and it is the current neutral territory. This forest are is the connecting area to the Country of Clover, where there is another important territory, the Clover Tower. In addition, the forest area has a territory within it- the circus."

"Such strange places."Chiharu stared at the map that Julius had set out.

"Indeed. Now, I'll tell you about the role holders."Julius said. "Role holders are the important people in this game. Each person plays a specific role given to them. These people are the only ones with eyes in this world. Others are called faceless."

"So they're like NPCs?"Chiharu asked.

"Precisely. Now, there are 15 current role holders in Clover and Heart. The role holders in the Castle are the Ace, the knight, Peter White, the prime minister and white rabbit, and the queen, Vivaldi. The Hatter's territory contains Blood Dupre, the Hatter and number one mafioso, his right hand man Elliot March, the March Hare, and the Bloody Twins, Tweedle Dee and Dum, who act as his gate keepers. The Amusement Park holds only two role holders- Gowland, the Amusment Park's owner and a marquis, and Boris Airay, the freeloader Cheshire Cat. Clover Tower's residents are Nightmare Gottschalk, an incubus who controls the game, and Gray Ringmarc, his subordinate. There's also the Dormouse, Pierce Villiers, though his residence is unknown. The circus has one person, but he can take the form of two people as he wishes. His name is Joker. The ringmaster Joker is called White by Alice, while the one in charge of the prison is called Black."Julius explained.

"And Julius is the last role holder?"Chiharu smiled.

"Yes. I'm the only one who lives in this territory. Well, Alice also resides here, but for the remainder of the game, she won't be here. That reminds me, since you're going to be here for three months, have you decided on where you will stay?"Julius asked.

Chiharu looked at Ace, who was dozing off, and blushed. "T-that would be… Wherever Ace-nii is."she said, causing the knight to wake up.

"So Chi will stay with me at the Castle?"he asked excitedly.

"Yes. I feel comfortable and familiar with Ace-nii the most, s-so it's only natural."she blushed furiously as the knight hugged her.

"While that's nice and all, you have to be aware that Ace's job consists of him going out a lot and because he gets lost, he may not come home for a few time periods."Julius warned.

"Then I'll wait."Chiharu smiled. "I will just sleep until he gets home, that's my specialty!

"Very well. Do your best, Chiharu."Julius nodded. "Over time, you'll meet the other role holders, so you should be cautious. I'd recommend to stay clear of the Hatter's Mansion. They are mafia, after all."

"Alright!"she chirped.

"Alright then, it's settled! Let's go home, Chi!"Ace exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"Unn!"Chiharu followed behind.

"She's like a dog…"Julius sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Chi, we got lost again."Ace laughed, as he set up his tent.<p>

"It's fine. I don't mind getting lost."Chiharu assured. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, causing the girl to shiver.

"Are you cold, Chi?"Ace asked, as they entered the tend.

"Just a bit, but I'll be fine."she smiled, but Ace took off his coat and wrapped it around Chi. "Ace-nii?"

"Cute girls like you shouldn't catch colds."Ace smiled, causing the brunette to blush.

"T-thank you, but aren't you cold as well?"she asked.

"Hmmm? Not really. That reminds me, you haven't eaten since you got here, you must be hungry."Ace said as he stretched.

"Hungry? Not really. I don't eat much, to be honest. I've usually skipped breakfast and dinner and I eat lunch from the school cafeteria. Other than that, I stop by the convenience store to buy a bento and milk."she shrugged.

"Milk?"Ace asked.

"It's good for your bones! Plus I hear it makes you bigger."she smiled innocently.

"Exactly where would you get bigger?"he asked, staring at her chest.

"Huh? I meant you'll get taller!"Chiharu blushed, realizing what Ace meant.

"How did that work out for you?"he asked jokingly.

"I'm sure you already know."she sulked.

"So did you not eat because you didn't want to see your sister?"Ace asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I guess that's one factor. It's also because I didn't want to face my mother. Every time she sees me, she has something to say about me not being like my sister, and slaps me when I do something wrong."Chiharu replied, smiling wryly while looking at the ground sadly.

"That's no good. Is that why your cheeks have scratched on them?"Ace asked, moving her side bangs behind her ear, causing her to blush.

"Y-yeah…"she nodded.

"It's okay Chi, if you want to cry."Ace whispered.

"C-cry? Like I would!"she protested, but the more she looked at Ace, the more she wanted to. Soon, she began to tear up, and she gave in. "Why? I don't understand why she hates me so much! If she hated me that much, why did she adopt me!? Why does she always compare me to Miyuki?! Am I no good enough?!"

Ace's eyes widened in surprise. "Chi is… Adopted?"he asked.

"When I was a child, my parents died and my current mother adopted me into her family because she thought I'd be perfect to be used as the face of father's record company, since Miyuki was too young."Chiharu explained.

"That's horrible. So she's treated you like this since you were a child?"Ace asked.

"Yeah…"Chiharu replied sadly. Suddenly, Ace pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "Ace-nii?! A-are you crying?!"

"Yeah. Let's just be like this for a bit."he replied in a husky voice. Chiharu nodded and let herself be embraced, and soon, she dozed off.

* * *

><p>Chiharu opened her eyes, and yawned. "Eh? Ace-nii?"<p>

"Oh! You're awake Chi?"Ace smiled. Ace was carrying Chiharu on his back as he walked.

"Y-you're carrying me?! You could have just woken me up!"she cried. I'm heavy, so you don't have to!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're really light."Ace said.

"Well I'm awake, s-so you can put me down now."she blushed.

"Okay."Ace stopped and let her down. "We're almost there, we just have to get through this maze."he added.

"Hmm… Ace-nii doesn't remember the way, does he?"she giggled.

"Haha! I've been caught."he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm. If I remember correctly, I heart that as long as you stick to the right side of the bushes, you'll eventually find your way out."she said, walking in, Ace following behind.

No more than fifteen minutes later, did they reach the end of the maze.

"Wow! Chi is amazing!"Ace exclaimed. "If I had come alone, I would've been lost for ages!"

"Hehe! It was nothing! It's just something I learned from the internet."she smiled.

"Let's go! I want to show you my room!"Ace pulled Chiharu with him into the castle.

As they walked through the corridor of the fourth floor, faceless maids appeared with baskets of laundry.

"Welcome home Ace-sama, milady."they bowed. "Ace-sama, her majesty has been calling for you since four days ago. She's rather angry."

"Again? Damn. I was planning on taking Chi to my room… Fine, you take Chi to my room for me, will you? I'll see you later, Chi!"Ace waved, and left with one of the maids.

"Ace-nii? Honestly…. Leaving you to escort me, I'm really sorry."Chiharu apologized sincerely, as they walked through the large hallway.

"No, it's fine. It's my job. If it is something that the role holders ask for, it must be done without hesitation. That is how it has always been. Ah, here is Ace-sama's room."the maid said, opening the door for Chiharu.

"Thank you…. Uh…"Chiharu trailed off, staring at the faceless maid.

"Oh, faceless aren't given names. We are just mere pawns of this game."the maid said sadly.

"Oh, then I'll give you a name!"Chiharu exclaimed.

"E-eh? You will?"the maid asked.

"Yeah! Hmm.. A name that suits you… Fiona! Yeah! It suits you well! From now on, I'll call you Fiona!"Chiharu smiled. "Thank you for escorting me, Fiona! Ah, my name is Chiharu, by the way."

"Fiona… Thank you Lady Chiharu! You're so kind! Ah, but there is laundry to be done. I will be on my way now. If you need anything, please do call."the faceless maid said, running off.

"Hmmm. So this is Ace-nii's room? There's a lot of weapons in here."Chiharu said, as she closed the door behind her. On the wall near Ace's bed, was an array of strange masks and two swords hung from the wall. In a basket-like thing, were two rapiers.

"There's so many masks. They're all so beautiful and colorful."she smiled. "I wonder how long Ace-nii's meeting with the queen will be."she thought out loud, sitting down at one of the tables on the lower level of Ace's room. "I wonder if she's pretty… What am I saying, she's a queen, of course she's beautiful."she sighed.

Chiharu lay her head on the round table, and stared at the bookcase in the corner of the room.

"Not many books… It's so clean in here… Then again, Julius did say that Ace barely comes home because of work. I wonder when he'll come back… It's kind of lonely."Chiharu yawned, and dozed off.

* * *

><p>"This place again?"Chiharu sighed, annoyed at the crayon colored world.<p>

"That hurts you know."the voice from before said.

"You again? Show yourself!"she demanded, pouting like a child.

"Very well."the voice said. "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk."the man said.

"Nightmare? Oh! The incubus from the Clover Tower!"Chiharu exclaimed. "Where am I?"

"You're in a dream."he replied, crossing his arms.

"No way, if this was a dream, why would you be in it?"Chiharu spat.

"Your words really do hurt you know!"Nightmare cried. "I'm an incubus, I can control your dreams."

"Pervert."Chiharu glared.

"Where did that suddenly come from?!"he cried, genuinely offended.

"No normal male, no matter what world they're from, would invade a girl's dreams."she crossed her arms.

"…. I'm done here, it's about time you woke up anyways."Nightmare sighed, and like that, the crayon world slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Nghh…"Chiharu woke up, yawned and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Oh, you're awake Chi?"Ace called. Chiharu turned to where Ace was, and immediately turned bright red.

"A-A-Ace-nii?!"she cried, covering her eyes. Ace was taking off his clothes to change into his pajamas.

"What's wrong Chi? Ah, are you embarrassed because I'm changing?"he asked.

"O-Of course I am! I-I mean, we're in a room alone together!"she replied.

"It's not like I'll do anything to you without your permission, Chi."Ace smiled innocently. "Anyways, I'm done changing."

"R-right."Chiharu muttered, uncovering her eyes. Ace was shirtless and he had on only red sweatpants. "Ace-nii! Aren't you cold?!"

"Huh? No, not really. This room gets pretty warm at night. "Ace replied, sitting down on his bed. "Chi, come over here."he called, as he gestured for her to sit on the spot next to him.

"O-okay…"the girl replied, sitting next to him. An awkward silence filled the room. "S-so what did the queen call you for?"

"Hmm? Oh, she wanted to talk about you. Ever since Alice left two days ago, a lot of role holders have been wanting to meet you. I told her that you're staying in my room with me, and that I wouldn't let her or anyone else meet you."Ace smiled. "Then she threatened to chop off my head, so I ran away. It took me a while to get back though. Haha!"

"Ace-nii, that's dangerous… Why won't you let the queen meet me?"Chiharu asked, confused.

"She'll steal you away, that's why."he replied, looking at Chiharu. "Chi is mine. I met you first, and you decided to stay with me. That means you chose to devote your life to me, right?"

"T-that's a bit too sudden!"Chiharu blushed. "We've only just met! And you can't just suddenly claim a person as yours! The feelings must be mutual!"

"Then how do you feel about me, Chi?"he asked, pushing her down.

"A-Ace-nii?!"Chiharu cried. "W-what's gotten into you?! T-this isn't the Ace-nii that I met two days ago!"

"You're right.."Ace pulled away. "Sorry Chi, I guess I got a little jealous! Haha! Anyways, let's go to sleep. I'll take you out to town tomorrow."

"Okay… I'll sleep on the floor then."Chiharu got up, but Ace pulled her back onto the bed.

"What are you doing Chi? I won't let you sleep on the floor. There's plenty of room here, so sleep next to me."Ace said.

'It's too troublesome to decline…' She thought, and gave in. "Okay…"she replied, as they both got under the covers.

"Goodnight Chi."

"G-goodnight…."

* * *

><p>I actually didn't really like this chapter because there's no true feeling and it's a bit too forward with Ace and Chiharu's relationship, but it's essential to the plot as well. *cries* Haha. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
